After War comfort
by BlackQueenofSpades
Summary: The war is over. Trinity's dead, and Ghost has fallen into a depression. Sparks is in love with Ghost, but can he tell him? Rated M for later chapters. Ch. 3 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Call me crazy, but I love Ghost. A lot more than a friend, or crewmember. No, I'm not gay! I just love Ghost, and if I had to, I would choose him over every woman on this planet.

Now, when the war finally ended, I thought it ment peace and happiess. God was I wrong. Poor Ghost had a hard time, he fell into a depression after hearing about Trinity's death.Plus the fact that he wanted to die in the war, for Zion. I thought he might commit suicide, Niobe and Morpheus denied it, they said he'll get better and go back to his old self.

A week later, I found myself at his door. My fist was raised as if to knock, but I was frozen. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to heal him. God he would hate me for this. I knocked, and he answered, tears in his eyes. I just wanted to hug him.

"Sparks?" He asked in a small voice. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." I answered. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, and I stepped in. We both sat on the bed, close to each other.

"Are you alright?" I asked. _Of course not, I'm fucking depressed! _He had to be thinking that.

Instead he shook his head. Without thinking, I put my arm around his shoulder. "You know I'm here if you need me." I whispered. I remembered what I said, he only cried and placed his head on my shoulder. I thought he would pull away.

"Am I destined to never be happy?" Ghost cried. "It's all my fault! Everything, this war, Trinity's death. All of it!"

"No, Ghost nothing is because of you. If people were smart one hundred years ago, we wouldn't have this problem! As for happiness, you'll find it."

He nearly cried for an hour, but stopped. He apologized for wasting time with his crying, saying he was an idiot. I was kinda shocked, never had I seen Ghost cry, or sad. He was always calm, even though he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Ghost," I finally said breaking the silence. "I really need to ask you something."

He wiped his tears, "What?"

I hesitated, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I just want to make sure, you seem so sad."

He looked offended, "I'm not sad, I'm just mourning." He started to cry again. I wrapped my other arm around him, and again he buried his face in my shoulder. "God, what is wrong with me?"

He looked into my eyes, I couldn't say anything. All I wanted was to make him smile, I couldn't do that now.

Ghost jumped when someone knocked on the door. I got up to open it.

"Niobe?"

"Yea, I'm here." She closed the door and sat on the bed next to Ghost. "I had a feeling you were here, Sparks."

"Really?" I smiled. "I couldn't let Ghost be alone, when he's going through a time like this."

Niobe smiled too, then she looked at Ghost. "You feel well enough to come a ceremony?"

Ghost shrugged. "I guess."

"Let's go, then. I'll buy you a drink, make you feel better."

We squeezed our selves into the temple. Niobe took us to our spot, on top of the altar, stage thing...nevermind. Looks like we were just in time, no one was speaking.

"Oh look, the Trouble Trio!" Link joked. To tell you the truth, I don't like Link.

"Oh shut it!" Everyone stared, Ghost just snapped...at Link too!

"Ghost, what's wrong?" Some one asked.

Ghost covered his ears and lowered his head. "Just leave me alone!" Niobe and I led him away from the crowd. He fell in a corner, nearly crying. At this point, I don't know what to do, what to tell him. He curled up in the corner, burying his face in his knees. "I shouldn't have come!" He cried.

"It's alright, just try not to kill anyone." Niobe said, hopeing she could bring a grin to Ghost's lips, it didn't work. "I'm gonna go get the drinks. Don't let anyone try to talk to him until, he calms down." With that, she left.

I sat beside him, gently rubbing his back. He stayed silent, his face still buried. I looked into the group a few feet away from us, some people were pointing and whispering.

"They're staring at me, aren't they?" Ghost murmured, not even looking.

I sighed, "Yea, they all are."

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end here, but I don't know what else to write so, Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Search and Not Rescue

Yay!! Chapter 2 of After War comfort! Yay!!

**Chapter 2: Search and Not Rescue**

When I woke up, I felt like I had a wild night! Even though I know it wasn't too wild. The only thing I remember, was Ghost on the edge of a breakdown. Which caused him to leave early. Kid asked me why Ghost had gotten so upset. I told Kid the damn story.

I stumbled out of my bed, and into my bathroom. A shower would do me good right now. Of course I can't take one, because someone just knocked on my door. I really need to get a "Do Not Disturb" sign. I opened my squeaky ass metal door, and there stood Niobe.

"Well Captain, what can Dr. Feelgood do for you this fine morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Dr.Feelgood can tell me where Ghost went after the ceremony." She replied.

I thought for a moment. "I swear he went home."

Niobe shook her head. "I went to his apartment, he didn't answer the door."

"Where else could he have gone?"

"Well, he could be at someone else's apartment."

"Why?"

Niobe looked frustrated, "I don't know, Sparks. Just help me look for him."

About almost ten minutes passed, and no sign of Ghost. He wasn't at any of the shops, or at anyones place.

"Where the hell could he be?" I asked. "Should we try his apartment again?"

Sure enough, we tried again, and Ghost answered his door. He was all wet too.

Niobe looked at me, then back at Ghost. "Where were you thirty minutes ago?" She asked.

"I was in the shower." He answered. "Did you come by?"

"Well, Niobe did." I answered.

She sighed. "I was looking for you, because we have been assigned to a search and rescue mission."

"I thought we had a break?"

"I thought that too, but us and two other crews are to meet with the Councilors in ten minutes."

Ghost quickly dressed, and we set out.

We arrived at the court thing--where we have our meetings. We were the second crew to arrive. The first crew was Roland and three of his bitches. The third crew finally arrived, and meeting begun.

"The ship _Voodoo_ has been lost for a week now. We cannot contact them, so we have idea where they could be. You're the only three crews who still remain after the war. You are our only hope in finding the missing crew of the _Voodoo_. I wish you good luck."

There was more to the meeting, but I just thought I'd shorten for you.

The _Logos_ was rebuilt for us, so could go on this mission. It has to be hard for Ghost, knowing that Trinity died in here. He looked around a bit, everything looked the same as before.

"She still looks good." Niobe commented.

"Yea, looks like when we first got it." I looked at Ghost, he had that sad look on his face. He walked to the cockpit, and he froze. He could feel it.

"Ghost?"

He looked at me, like someone he loved dearly was gone. I hated to see him like that. "Everything's gonna be alright, come with us to check the rest of the ship."

He followed quietly.

"Ok crew," Niobe announced. "We are off to search for the _Voodoo_!"

We were off, and it didn't take long to get lost ourselves. Metal, metal and once again, metal.

"See anything?"

"Nope."

"Unbelievable."

"Sorry."

"Wait I think I see something!"

"Seriously?"

"Nevermind, it's just another piece of metal."

Frustrated sigh.

As you can tell, we've made no progress. Five days of searching, and nothing. No sign of the _Voodoo_...why is it called _Voodoo_?

"Wait!" Ghost yelled. "I see something!"

"Oh my God!"

"It is! We just found the fucking Voodoo!"

Niobe placed her hand on Ghosts shoulder. "Sweetheart, that is a pile of dead sentinels."

Ghost looked at her like she was crazy. "It's a ship! There's the hull, the-uh-big black thing. It's a ship!"

"Ok, I think you need some rest. We'll stop here." Niobe replied, and dragged Ghost to his little quarters.

"I swear it's a ship!"

-----------------------------------------------------

I had to stop here, or else there would be no ending. Ch. 3 should be up by Friday!


	3. We Found The Voodoo!

I'm so sorry for the huge delay

I'm so sorry for the huge delay. School and work, and I stopped logging in until I almost forgot about it. And now chapter3 of After War Comfort!

**Chapter 3: We Found The Voodoo!**

Is it morning or night? You can't really tell when you're underground. All I know is that Ghost and Niobe are awake, and are talking.

"We can't keep looking forever."

"What else can we do? Go back and say we've found nothing?"

"Well, we got word from the other crews, they've found nothing."

"We'll continue for about a week, if nothing comes up then we're going home."

I'm just wondering why the Voodoo was out in the first place. I came out of my little closet sized quarters into the cockpit where Ghost and Niobe were.

"Morning, Sparks." Niobe greeted. "How was your four hour sleep?"

"Good, it was good." I replied, sarcastically.

"Good, cause Ghost and I got only two hours."

Before I could say anything, a loud shriek of metal against metal was heard. The three of us looked out the windshield, and down a large tunnel we saw what looked like faint flames.

"In positions, guys!" Niobe ordered. Ghost seated himself beside the captain, and I went to my little operator's chair. The Logos started up and we flew into the tunnel.

As we flew deeper into the tunnels, the flames and the really annoying screeches got closer. We flew into a larger section of the tunnels, and there we saw two ships firing at each other. Wait a minute, two ships? One better be the damn Voodoo. Over the speaker, I heard Ghost's voice.

"Sparks, get the guns online! They're shooting at us!"

As the guns warmed up, I looked out my window just in time to see a ship pass by us. In big green letters it spelled the name of the ship, the _Shiva._ The guns from the other ship fired, hitting the _Shiva_ and us. Soon, another voice was heard over the intercom.

" Logos, come in Logos. Distress call from the Voodoo. We need your help!"

After an hour long battle with the Shiva, the enemy ship descended down the tunnel and disappeared. Both ships landed, and the Logos door was open to meet the crew of the Voodoo. Niobe and Ghost ran outside, with me following a hundred steps later, to meet the Voodoo captain, Durga. By the time I got there, the whole Voodoo crew was giving their thanks to my captain and best friend. Durga, Geb, Roi and Set shook their hands, and shook mine when I got there.

"We thank you so very much!" Geb thanked.

"No problem." Niobe replied, though I couldn't help but pin point a feeling of uneasiness in her voice. "Do you know where the Shiva came from?"

Durga shook her head, "We were heading down this tunnel when we felt someone fire at us from behind."

"Is it possible that there could be another city close by here?" Ghost asked. Everybody just shrugged. A few more words were exchanged and finally we were off.

Back in Zion, all three of us went back to our apartments to sleep for another two days. Sighing, I fell onto my bed.

"Home sweet home."

Knock.

"Damn! The door is open!"

The door opened, then closed. It took me minute to get up and look. Ghost was standing by the door.

"Well, hello there." I grumbled.

"Hi." He smiled and layed next to me on the bed.

"What's up?" I rolled to face him. I could still see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Ghost answered with a quiet, "I want to talk to you about something." I only nodded my head.

"I've been thinking about my first trip to see the Oracle," he started. "About what she said, that Trinity would only love me as a brother. Would that mean, that I'm cursed to suffer unrequited love?" Ghost looked up at me to find an answer, I had none. "Am I cursed to never be happy with someone I love?"

I shook my head, "You'll be happy some day. Why not today?" I replied looking up at Ghost, he looked confused. Without even myself knowing it, I grabbed Ghost's head and our lips met.


	4. What Now?

OK, Ch4 is up! I sincerely apologize for my long absence! I am writing again, and hopeing for more reviews. As for Rest in Peace, I might discontinue it.

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

I really hope I didn't just piss Ghost off. After my little mistake, he's been kinda avoiding me. Well, tonight is another Gathering, and maybe I could talk to him.

"Dear old Sparky!"

Oh no, it's Durga. "Well, Durga! Cookie! How has manipulating your crew been?"

She stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked like she knew some-oh God.

"Boy, I don't manipulate my crew! Besides, I heard what happened between you and Ghost last week!"

"How did you find out?"

She smiled, you know the smile that some one gets when they know an awful secret? Yea, that!

"I heard him and Zee talking about it. Says he doesn't know what to think. Good news though!"

I looked up at her, her square face and black rats nest for hair. "Really, what?"

"He wants to see you. At the Gathering tonight." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and whispered. "Maybe this could lead to a relationship! Since Miss Oracle dashed his hopes for love."

Now, there's something you should know about Durga. She can be quite a gossip queen. Now, I'm not saying she's a bad person...I mean she has her nice moments, although 8 times out of 10, what she says is bullshit.

Did Ghost want to see me? Does he want a relationship? Was he really talking to Zee? All these questions, and no answers swirled through my head on the way to the temple. Inside by the bars, was Niobe and Ghost.

I sighed, ok Sparks. You can do this, all you have to do is ask. Not too bad, if he doesn't want a relationship we can still be friends. Right? I'm sure he'd prefer I didn't ask for his boots-

"Sparks!"

What!

"Sparks, get over here." It was Niobe, giving me her oh so lovely captain look. Ghost seemed to be happy, he was smiling. Did I mention he had a beautiful smile?

"My good friends! How nice to see you two again!" I even put in a little bow.

"Good to see you again, Sparks." Ghost said calmly. Oh good, at least he's talking to me normally.

"Good to see you too, Ghost and Captain Niobe." I took a drink from a cup on the counter. Wait, was that even mine? Oh well.

"What's the occasion?" Ghost had asked.

The captain smirked. "Remember our ordeal when looking for the Voodoo?"

We both nodded.

"Well, they want to honor the ships looking for them, and also warn Zion of another civilization."

I must've had a weird look on my face, because they were both had concerned looks. "Wait," I suddenly blurted. "If there's another city, why didn't they help us with the first damn war! And further more, why did they say we were the last goddamn human city, IF THERE WAS ANOTHER CITY!"

I don't think they were expecting that...I sure as hell wasn't. Don't you agree with me? I mean, they didn't even look to see if there were other people! Ugh...never mind.

"Sparks," Ghosts calm voice cut right through my angry mind. I calmed down and fell against a wall. "Maybe they just came about."

"How?" Niobe asked.

"Think about it, they were maybe people who left Zion, people from missing ships or they could have come from the pod fields." Well, he was right. That's another thing I like him, he was always confident in his answers and was always right. Usually.

"Zion!" Morpheus bellowed, which over billion people became silent in seconds."You have been called here for the honoring of the three ships that all worked hard in finding the Voodoo." Three ships my ass, we were the first on the sight. As he droned on, Niobe motioned for us to follow her to the stage. There we joined the other two crews. We were mentioned, got an applause and another honor speech.

Then he switched gears. "Now, most of you have heard that there is another human city, not too far from here. We first thought they were not willing to communicate, but we have their leaders here. They are willing to open all lines of communication. I give you Kadri, Sabin and Zaide."

The leaders took the stage, and good God were they scary looking. Kadri stood at least seven feet tall, a very tall woman. Her hair was a fiery red with black streaks, and it reached to the back of her knees. Her face was angular with high cheek bones. For being tall, she was not lanky she was all muscle. She wore a golden robe that reached to her knees, and big black combat boots. Nice mix.

Sabin was the least scary. He was a short man, maybe only five feet tall! He was completely bald, he didn't have any eyebrows. He too was all muscle, and wore a dark red robe with leather sandals. His face was more round, but he also had high cheek bones.

Zaide looked like a fucking teenager. I swear he was at least sixteen, I don't know maybe he was naturally youthful. He had a round baby face, with blond hair that went down to his shoulders. For looking like a teen, he stood just above Sabin but way below Kadri. He wore the exact same thing as Kadri.

After finally getting over the fear of these three, I listened to what they had to say. It took an hour for them to speak, so I'll shorten it for you:

Kadri founded the city of Gomorrah about ten years ago. Sabin and his son Zaide, I was surprised too, joined her shortly after and together they recruited crews from lost ships and the Matrix. Even having the occasional Zionian wanting to escape the war. Sabin then spoke of opening communication and commercial lines, now that the war was over. People cheered then left.

"Sparks!" I turned to look, and there was Ghost. "I lost you in the crowd."

"I just started walking, I didn't even look where the hell I was going." I laughed, but we stayed silent until we left the temple. Then I stopped Ghost. Why was he acting like that kiss never happened?

"Listen," I started. "About that kiss-" Before I could finish, Ghost lightly grabbed my head and kissed me. Oh! It only lasted a couple seconds though. Oh...

"Did you think I was mad at you?" He asked.

"Well, you kind of acted like it never happened. I thought you were."

He smiled, "To tell you the truth, I wanted to kiss you when you came to the temple. I didn't want to do it in front of Niobe."

I nodded, she could be a gossip queen if she really wanted. "So, I guess you're pretty desperate huh?"

"What are you talking about?" We sat down on a bench near the apartments, his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I'm not the best guy in the world, and I'm sure you can do better than your operator." Even I was shocked at what I said.

"I never heard you talk like that in the four years I've known you." His voice had concern, but there was a little jokeing in there.

We talked for another hour, before heading to his place. It was closer. "Well, you did say I would be happy someday." He replied as we walked through the door.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I scratched my head, watching him as he sat on the bed. You know, I do love Ghost, and he did have quite the body. Lifting Sentinels must work. Although, I'm not sure if I'm ready to sleep with him.

Never thought I'd say that...

I sat with him, and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm just glad, I could make you happy." Another kiss, and then we just laid together until we both fell asleep.

And I swear, nothing happened! We just slept, so don't get thoughts!


End file.
